


I Glove You

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Brush your teeth after, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospital, Oh man this is so saccharine, Romance, Sam is your nurse, Sam takes care of you, Sweet as sugar, You got hit by a car, latex glove kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: You wake up in the hospital and Sam is there to take care of you.Really, really sweetOne-shot. Probably.





	I Glove You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



Everything was white. White and hard and cold.

And then there was the pain. Your abdomen exploding in agony, your back and neck screaming their displeasure, your arm felt like it was being shredded from the inside. You wanted to scream but your throat was too dry.

And then there was more white, but this white was soft and warm and offering you a drink of something cool and wonderful. You sipped the icy water gratefully and looked again at the latex-covered hand holding the straw. It was attached to a strong, muscular arm. And beyond that were a pair of the kindest hazel eyes you had ever seen.

"Are you an angel?" You managed to croak out, earning you a deep rumbling chuckle and a crinkle of those mesmerizing eyes.

"No. I'm your nurse. I'm Sam." He set down the glass and slid his gloved fingers around your slender wrist. His hand was large and warm, and surprisingly gentle. He glanced at the watch on his wrist as he measured your pulse. For what felt like forever he counted and watched the second hand and you focused on remembering to breathe.

You didn't care what he said, he was an angel. Ever since you saw him you had forgotten all about the pain.

He slowly released your wrist and smiled at you. "You're doing much better. I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened to me?" You asked, suddenly curious, but not afraid. Not so long as he kept looking at you like that, gentle, caring and confident. Like he'd never let anything hurt you.

"You were walking home and were hit by a drowsy driver. He stopped immediately and called emergency. You were lucky, if they hadn't got to you right away you might not be here."

Your eyes brimmed with tears. Sam patted your hand, concerned. "Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine..."

"...What about him?" You interrupted, the tears spilling down your face now. Sam looked confused.

"What about who?"

"The driver, is he okay? He must feel so awful..."

Sam stared at you for a minute. "You're crying because the driver who hit you feels terrible for hitting you?" You nodded and cried harder. He sat on the hospital bed next to you and held you close, one gloved hand wiping away your tears whenever they would spill.

You sobbed into his shoulder. "My life would be completely ruined if I hit someone. Do you know if he's okay?"

"I can find out. Maybe he can come visit when you're feeling better." He said. You nodded again and very slowly calmed down. Sam smoothed your hair out of your eyes, his hand still covered in latex. "My shift is just about over. Try and get some rest."

He adjusted your pillows and helped you lay back. "But I just woke up." You pouted.

"You're healing. That takes a lot of energy. Just rest and I'll see you in a few hours." He brushed your hair back again, and then again one more time. He didn't leave until your eyes were droopy and you were relaxed.

 ---

Sam came to see you every day, and brought you updates on the driver. (He still felt awful but was doing much better now that he heard you had woken up and were on the mend.)

Sam would come in in the morning and take your pulse, get your blood pressure, and listen to your heart. He always put on his gloves right away and didn't take them off until he was leaving your room. You suspected he knew the latex was a comfort to you, since it was the first pleasant thing you remember after waking up and it reminded you of him.

It was possible he also may have caught you stroking the back of his gloved hand once or twice...

He would bring you books, magazines, music, whatever you requested. He would sit and talk with you for much longer than he probably should, about anything you wanted to talk about.

When your mood would tank at the slow progress you were making healing and you wouldn't want to eat, he would make the spoon an airplane and you'd giggle so hard and eat every bite, your very nourishment coming from those gloves too.

And when the pain would get to be too much he would come to you, hands in gloves, and add just enough medication to your IV to make the pain bearable. The gloves were peace and comfort.

 ---

One day he came in with tears in his own eyes, obviously trying to keep a brave face on.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

He smiled sadly at you. "It's actually a good thing. I don't know why I'm upset. Um... You're getting discharged. Tomorrow. You're well enough to go home."

You sat in stunned shock, your eyes going to his gloved hands. They were each gripping an end of his stethoscope, trembling slightly with suppressed emotion. "I won't see you anymore..." You breathed.

He cleared his throat and blinked back his tears. "It's a good thing, Y/N. You're better. You can get back to your life... You don't need me anymore."

 

The next day you checked out. A nurse you barely knew wheeled you to the desk to sign some papers. When you were done a CNA came up to you and handed you a bouquet of helium-filled latex gloves. There was no note, but you didn't need one. You knew they were from Sam.

\--- 

Your life returned to normal, more or less. You went to work every day. You came home and ate dinner. You went to bed. But you felt like you were going through the motions. Pretending to live. The truth was, you missed Sam so much it was like a fist was squeezing your heart. A latex-wrapped fist.

One morning you had just come in to work. You grabbed the one chart that was waiting. "What do we have today?" You asked your assistant.

"Today's all routine, boss."

You winced. "Don't say that! You'll jinx us. Don't say 'routine'. Say... 'epic', 'monumental', 'life changing'."

Your assistant laughed. She pointed at the chart. "New patient, a... 'life-changing'... checkup in one."

You smirked at her and walked into room one, slipping on your gloves and trying hard not to think about Sam. You were busily reading over the chart. "Looks like a checkup today for Bones, golden retriever. Pleased to meet you, Mr..." You put out your hand and glanced up. Into a pair of hazel eyes. Hazel eyes crinkled with a smile.

He put his naked hand in your gloved one. "Call me Sam." He said.

You burst into tears and threw yourself into his arms. He held you tight until your tears, and his, ran dry.


End file.
